My poems
by Dewi Swann
Summary: Poems! Only one chapter  unless you want me to write more


**Who are you?**

Dewi

Reader, gamer, artist, friend

Sibling of Jake, Maddie, Jeremiah, Lindsey.

Lover of stuff

Who fears fear

Who needs food, water, shelter

Who gives whatever

Who would like to see the world

Resident of the Earth

Swann

**Someone**

All I want is someone to mock

Someone to prank

All I want is someone to mock

Someone to beat on Halo

Someone to laugh at during their times of need

All I want is someone to mock

Someone to slap, when they make a mistake

Someone to treat like dirt

Someone to kick the back of their shoes and not say sorry

All I want is someone to mock

Someone to attack

Someone to treat worse than dirt

Someone to attack with ninjas

Someone to spawn kill

All I want is someone like Dexter Grif.

**Blade**

Sword

Sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword

Sword sword sword sword sword sword sword sword sword sword sword

Sword

Sword

Sword

Sword

Sword

**Zalgo**

T̷̵̺̣̣̹̘̳̲̟̣̠̣̪̦͍ͣ͆͛̾̿ͫͫ͋̄̓̏̅͊̆hͬ͋͆̐͌̑͞͏̴̧̛̺̥̝̯̼̗͍̖̞̝̲̦͖͈i͂̐͋̇́̄̾ͪ̇ͣ̾̎̏͊͛҉͜͏̢̨̪͉̝̰̱̬̦͙̞͎͇̜̼ͅs͌̍ͩ͑ͫͮ̄͂͆̇҉̨̳͙̭̥͍͓̮̳͘͞ͅ ̨̻͙͇̫̮̗̱̣̱̫̙̟͎̺̖͌ͧ̉̈́̏̄ͫ̅̎̏̐ͨ͛́̚ç̸̲̺̭̤͙̰̣̰̩̩̭̇ͩ̎ͤ̇͋̕͘r̨̢̙̩̦̠͉̼͉̙̗̈̃͊̒ͨ̍̋̆̔ͦ̐̾́ͥ͊̈́͟e̷͗ͮ͐ͬ̀̍͗̐ͫ̈̍͏̨̖̯̫̮̪̫̩͝ȇ̶̢̗͖̣̟̮̤̖̦͎̦̥͉̳̬̓̌͂͗ͩͤ̏̾̓͘̕p̛̖͔̞̲̳̘͖̃͌̐ͦͪ̎̿̄̌̚̚͘͝ͅỵ̗̻̙̮͙̙̮͈̦̦͎̯̱̞̔̊ͨͯͧ̃ͣ͂̄̏̃̇͘͟͝ ̶̴̳͖͙̬̼̭̣̞͙̯̹̮̹̭̳̇̍ͤ̔͋̑ͭ̏͂̉ͣ̇̈͒̑̋t̸̥͖͎͈̝̩̫̘̲͉͖̜̦̪̬ͧ̌̄̃̎ͬͮ͂̾̆̒͢͝͡e̠͙͖̞͎͎͐͗́̿ͩ̅ͬ̀͟ẍ̧̢͖͓̼̰ͥ̎ͯ͑̓͛̆͘͜͡t̴̸̴̡͇͕̞̣̳́̉̈́̇̄̅͆̑͂̔͒.̵̧̨̘̱̼̝̤̝͖͍̞̟̞͙͍͉̻̫̓̎̓̈̒̀̋͐̎̂͑ͪ̑ͥ̒̑ͬ̒̚  
̧̡̳̗̬̝̝̤̾̂̌̊̀ͬ͋̋͗ͫ̅̇̐ͨ͘C̢͈̖͙͇̩͎̯̞̝̮̜̗̭̫̩̯̩̃̏̿͊ͧ̅͛ͨ͘͞â̹̠̼̲͎̖̤͎̱̭̭̠̝̱͙̮̰̻̐̂͊̒̀̈͗̅̍̋̽ͫ̒͗̄̉͘͝ṅ̒̓̄͛҉̸̨̨̝̲̯̤̹͠ ͎͍̫̦̱͉ͤ̾̇̆̆̍̾̑ͭ̏̄̾͐̅̇ͣͦ͘͟ȁ͇̮̣̬ͥ͒̄ͣ̿̐̀͠n̢̮͇̞͙̥̥̖̂ͯ̓͊͛ͨ̊̆̈́́̋̀̒ͬ̅̊̚͜ỹ̨̨̢͕̗̳͚̞̮̣͕̩͎ͤ̈̈́͆̀͟o͖̜̦̩̥͕ͩ̂̾ͬͨͪͫͯ̍̓ͤ̊́̚͜n̡͗͌̐ͥ̈́͋̚͟҉̬͍̥̼̫̤̺̥͚̯̭̀͡e̢̧̦̪͙̦̬͈͓̎̃ͯ̓̒̏ͮ͌ͨ͐́͝ ̢͌ͮ̍̒̒ͮͧ͂̑̌̀͌̐̿ͥͯ̄̉҉̕҉͇͕̭͎̙̞̟̝̫̭͓̹̩͈͍̖͢ͅͅh̋̌͂ͮ̌ͪͮ̍͛ͨͤ̈ͣ҉̴̧̫̘͕̪̥̬̭̦̞̫̀͡ę̸̢̡͍̮̪̻̱̪̙͉̬̈́ͤ͛ͥ͘aͥ̃ͬ̓̇҉̷̳̳̺̩̲̳̣͓̗͞͞͝r̃̾ͤ͐̒̑ͦ͠҉̦̯̲͔͉͉̮̥ ̶̹̪͚̻̖͍̹͕̔̉̒̃͗ͥ̇̈́͊̈̀͠m̨͛̎̀ͨͩ͒̔͗̈̔͜͜͏̻̫̙̬̤͖͔̰̮͇̫̺̲̖̙ͅé̵͍̞̺͖̬̘͚̼̱̀̑ͬ͂̒͟,̵̞̫͍̩̜̖͖͍̞̺͉̱͌̃̿ͥ̐̽ͬ̄ͧ̓̀͟  
̶̶̨̦̤̲̻̺̜ͩͩ͒̄ͮ̐̒̈͌ͥͪ͋̆ͤ̏̐͡t͒ͨͭ̌̃̉͑̂͊̿͑͏̥̖̖̗͓̙̯͙̤͎̣̹̞͜͝ẖ̢̢̡̪͕̣͎͈͉͉̳̤̣̻̻̞̝͔̙͈̾̌̉͛̓͊͌̎̊̉͟r̜͓̪̤̈́̃͆ͭ̉ͫ͂̆̄ͭͪͦ̄ͧ̈́ͤͩͭ̚͢o̢ͤ̍̾ͬ̅͋ͥ͆̿҉͎̖̖̠̪̹̮̲̳̠̟͖́͝u̐̈́͒ͧ̒̿ͨ̓ͭ̐̽҉͏̯͍̘͎̰̤g̨̦̯͇̲̥̠̺̼̹͙͎̩̗̘ͧ͗͛̓̈́ͦ̓̅̽̈́̅̔͡ḧ̶̷̦͚̟̹̤̜̫͙́͒ͤ̿͑ͭ̈ͯͩ̒̑̂̍͌̔̅̐̚͝ ̶̨̬̺̻͙̫͍̗̟̇ͮ̔̌ͣͩ͛̚͜ͅͅt̴̨̢̳̫̻̱̞̱̼̻̜̻̭̬̙̲̭̭̯͐ͬ̀̄ͨ̍̂́͊̃̇ͤ̽̋̐͠ͅh͎̯̳̒͊ͮ͒͌̐̎̓̉ͥ͟͢͝i̧̭̱͓̞̲ͦ̔̇̊͐͆̎ͫ̒̚s̵̨̗͔̰̬̹̭̿͒ͩͥ̄́̾ͨ̃̚͢͜ ̾͊̒̂ͨ͗̌͗͏̲̬̳̹̪͙̣̜͔͔̫̳̠̪͓̳̠̕ͅf̶̷̞͉̙͚̯͈͚̰͈̘̯̦̯͓̹̖͎̓̄ͧ̚͟͡õ͂̉ͤͬ͊́҉̥͖̼̫̤͙̤̬̜̜͍͕͕̹̲͉̕͟ͅg̷̦͉̲͚̹̹̳̪̣͖ͫ̓̀̃͌ͪ̆̏ͧ̐̋̿̃͑̿ͧ͗͢͟ͅ ̶̰̙͓͈̫̪̱̪̺͇̮̺͚̳̌̏ͭ̔ͪͬ̂͆̍̄́o̸̵ͥ̄̀ͭ́͏̩̝͚̠͍̟̜͙͇͕͕͍̲̳͇͙̦f̸̗̣̗̭͚͍̝̺͎̟̱͖̻̈́̐ͭͮͯͮ̋͊ͅͅ ̴̼̲̮̬̼͚̲̮̳̻̱̖͈̻̫̲ͭ͋̇ͨͦ͌̂ͯ̈̾̈́̐̄͒͌͒͜ͅw̸͖̦͔̺̦̮̙̑͒͐̅͋̑̌͌̉̔ͧ͑͌ͮ̇̀͘͢ö̳̱̦̦̳̣͖̖̗̫͍̦̬̙̫̯͙̀͗̅ͧͦ̀͡r̛ͥ͛ͫ̽ͩͩ̄͐̈̀̔ͦ̌ͭ́͏҉̸͍͙͕̱̺͕̳̯͔̺ͅd̶̼̠͔̰̹̭̥͖̰͉̩͕̱̹̟̓̈́͌ͧ̅̌̀͠ş̛͍̦̣̣͇͕̣̯̥̗̗͎ͩͯ̃͒ͣͭ͑͝?̶̢̪̩͙͓͇̣͙̗ͯͨ̓̿ͪ̌͑̈́ͣ͗ͦ̊́̚͠  
̸̦̜̗̜̼̝͙̩͋̈́ͭ̉̏̇ͥ́͟͡P̪̩̟͉͙̖̥̫̘̰̘̳̝ͪ̏͑͐̅͑͘͡l͗̉̊ͬ́̃҉҉̼̤̩̤̜͜ê̷̛͖̯̙̦̖̩̲͛̏̆̏̓ͫ͛̍̈́̄ͮͧ̾ͫ̽͐͗ͣͅȧ̟̥̠͔͓̆ͭ̊ͦ̀̋̂̉̒̐̐ͬ͛̂͊ͮ͠sͪ́̎̅̈́̆̆ͪͤͭ̌҉̪̜͙̬̲̲͔͔͢ẹ̴̸̯̹̲̗̯̞̤̒͗͛ͪ̿̀͌͑ͯ̑̍̏͛̉͗ͤ̅͐̕.̢̻̲̱̘̥̼̦̟̼̩̼͗ͭͯͭͨ́ͫ̄̒͊ͯ͂̈́͒̔̚̕ͅ  
̴̮̟̼͎͚̦̗̦͚̦͈̒ͮͪ̀̈ͦͬ̀͢s̷̛̰̼͇̜͔͉̰̙̃̈ͤ̈̈́̽ͦ̾́̎̅ͭ̇͊̀ͥͩ̒̀ơͭͥ̉̃̌̔ͤ͌͒ͨ̕҉̘̼̥̲͈̳̣͓̝̹͓͝m̵͈̬̼͉̲͎͎͚͎̙̣͎̩̝ͥ͆̽́͒͂̑̌̾̆ͥ͘͢ͅẻ̢̡̺̳̳̗̖̗̞̜̠̖̼͋̑̀ͧ̓̐̈ͅͅͅõ̶̙̜̰͚̮̪̯̫͔̫͖̭̌ͨ͛̕͘͝n̵̡̢̙̹̠̯͚͓̤̫̲̺͎̰̅ͦ͛̒̐ͮ͒͂̔ͧͤ͑ͩͦͩ͟͝ḗ̇̂ͧͤͯͨ̒́̂ͥ̓̊̎͋̑ͪ͠͏҉̷̟͍͍̦͖̠̗͇̗͓̳̜̯̱̥͖̝͈ͅ.̰̞̫̫̠̞̻̱̺͓̼̱̭̼̘͉̤̗̃̈́ͨ̃̔ͫ̈́ͬ̄̈́̎͑̒̾͊ͫ͋̂͒͡͞.̴̨͉̞̙̼ͬ́͆ͩ̆ͭͩ̾̇͡.̵̸̨̨̼̪̪̪͖̫͚̝̥̦̘̱̞̩ͩ͂͂̎̓ͪͦ̿ͥ̈ͫ̍̊̎

**h4(k3r**

h4(k3r.

! run 7hr0u9h 7h3 84(kd00r5.

ph34r m4h m4d 1337 5k1llz.

y0u 5h411 n3v3r 83 45 (001 45 m3.

h4(k3r.

**wAcKy**

WhAt iS WrOnG WiTh tHiS StUpId lApToP.

wHy iS It aLwAyS GlItChInG LiKe tHiS?

wHo dO YoU ThInK YoU ArE LaPtOp!

WhErE Do yOu tHiNk yOu aRe?

HoW CaN I FiX YoU.

**Arabic**

๒l๏ฬ ยק ภ๏tђเภﻮ.

tђคtร ค รtєгє๏tאקє.

รђค๓є ๏ภ א๏ย Ŧ๏г ๒єlเєשเภﻮ tђคt คll คгค๒เคภร

คгє tєгг๏гเรtร.

รђค๓є!

**Spine**

Where the creatures wander  
the lonely fields and act  
wild among themselves.  
Things are different among the beasts, and  
are too dangerous for any mortal man.

**Noun**

Love that Noun,

Like a noun loves to verb

I said I love that Noun

Like a noun loves to verb

Love to call him in the morning

Love to call him

"Hey there, Noun!"

**ANGER!**

Anger  
is a yellow duck  
he waddles  
in a pond  
obviously like anger

**l33t 3p1(**

This is the poem that spawn kills  
in the h4l0 g4m3  
that h4x  
because 1 r0x0rz  
because y0u d0n7

And when 3p1(n355  
\/\/1nz 73h b47ll3  
this is the poem that p\/\/nz  
1n h4l0  
l1k3 /\/\3g4h4x0rz

**What?**

Cow  
funny, tall, green, and deadly  
cow eats  
cow sleeps  
cow wonders who the adjectives are about

**Rhetorical**

I wonder if they like being idiots.  
I suppose they do  
They always try to lick their elbows  
They never stopped believing in George Bush  
Some people think they are stupid  
They make me laugh

**Tanka**

Thursday the Sixteenth  
Red three quarter ring-of-death  
we can't afford help  
this will not be repeated  
An X-box does not matter

**Ebil**

Death doth creep upon the doorstep

He wanders through the dark house

Heard a noise he didn't expect

"Surprise!" The lights flash on.

"Guys! How did you know it was my deathday?"

**Hell Butterfly Part 1**

Hell butterfly

Wriggling in the slim fingers of the figures of death.

It escapes

He's trying to catch the hell butterfly

He trips

He hears a giggle

He looks up

The hell butterfly gone

To Earth

**Hell Butterfly Part 2**

Earth

The hell butterfly escaped

Then hears it

Sensing an evil spirit

Follows

She changes back to human form

Meets a boy who can see her

The beast attacks the boy's family

He thinks it's his fault

Sacrifices himself

**Hell Butterfly Part 3**

The girl stops the beast

She is injured

The boy wants to help

She gives him her powers

He is more powerful than she was

He kills the beast with ease

He is now

And forever will be

Grimm

**Ancient Evil**

I see the evil

It stares, wondering

Then it speaks

"Make your move, mortal"

I reply

"Rook takes your king"

He stares surprised,

Thinking I had no plan.

And indeed, I had none, I didn't care

The best plan against one who feeds on fear

He had become angry when I showed no interest

Moving pieces who knows where

Then he lost

Somehow he lost

The evil that had played chess longer than anything mortal.


End file.
